


Such A Mess

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Boum Boum Boum [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom North Italy, Boys Kissing, Fear, First Time, French Fries, Gentle Sex, How Do I Tag, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pasta, Top France (Hetalia), What Have I Done, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: "Simple words can be so hard to say somethimes,-_-_-_-_-_-(Idk, I'm bad at this..."





	Such A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!:If you don't like Boy x Boy ten PLEASE do NOT read!
> 
> (I'm going to hell)

France sighed as he was working, he has been working for non-stop ever since he woke up at two o’clock from catching up with his sleep. Groaning as he stopped working for a moment “Honestly, working can be such a pain!” He complained dramatically to no one in particular. Then he heard knocking on his door and sighed again as he got up and went to the door “Who could be up at this hour?” he said, looking at his clock that read 7:04 He opened the door that revealed a brunette-haired Italian who was smiling widely at him.

 

“Ciao, big brother France!”

 

France smiled back “ah, mon petit Italie! What brings you here?” The blonde asked curiously. Italy was holding up a small picnic basket giving it to him “I just wanted to give you some breakfast, since I knew that big brother has been working REALLY hard for his boss, so I decided to make you something!” France took the basket kindly “Merci~ you didn’t have to do this Italie, thank you!” The young Italian shook his head “Yes I do! It’s my way of saying thanks, for being the best bro ever!” Italy said. France couldn’t help but hug the young nation tightly “aww! My sweet, sweet Italy is so cute~!” eventually he let go of him and pulled back

“I also came here to visit you!” France smiled again “Thank you, come in, come in!” the Frenchman said standing back to give the Italian more space to enter. Italy went in and looked around in awe

“Wow! It’s been a long time since I’ve been to big brother France’s house! It looks so beautiful!” France chuckled “I have not changed anything since then, really. It has indeed been a long time since you came here…” France said thinking back to the old times. Italy nodded, France sighed disappointingly “But, I am afraid that I won’t be spending that much time with you, since I will be working” Italy nodded almost forgetting his brother had work “Oh, right! Sorry! I forgot, I’ll come back-“

“No, no, no, non! It is okay if you want to stay. But I am just saying I’ll be busy.” Italy smiled “Okay! You have a garden, right?” France nodded “Oui, why?” Italy spun around happily “Could I look around? I heard that big brother France has a nice garden!” France nodded “You can look around Italie, as long as you want!” Italy excitedly jumped and hugged the blonde man “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The Italian chanted

France’s eyes widen at the sudden warmth he gained from the younger nation’s body

He felt so

Warm

And cozy

Different from all the other hugs he gives him

He almost didn’t want it end…

But then Italy pulled back and right when he was about to go outside

Unconsciously the Frenchman grabbed Italy’s arm and pulled him back towards him…

Italy turned around and looked at France curiously “What’s wrong?” France was still in shock at the time but quickly regained his cautiousness and cleared his throat

What was he doing?!

He thought to himself as he let go of the Italians hand “Uh…Just…Be careful, d’accord?” The Italian nodded “Sì! Don’t worry France! I’ll be alright” And just like that he left…

France stood there frozen, he didn’t know what came over him…

But all that he knows is

The young Italian brings out a different side of him…

He didn’t know when this whole crush thing started, It must have been years ago when Italy came over to his house asking for some advice for sex...He didn’t know why, but ever since that day, for some reason he felt a different way about him then before…

France shook his head to get his mind set straight

God, he was such a mess…

He sighed as he went back to his work office and started to continue on with his work. Hopefully he can get some of his work done without Italy distracting him…

-:-

Italy looked around the big garden France had and saw beautiful flowers and plants everywhere. Looking at all the roses, irises, hydrangeas, lavenders, lilacs, for-get-me-nots, aster, narcissuses, poppies, and countless of different beautiful flowers around the garden. He decided to water some since France was busy working, and the plants were just too beautiful! It would be a shame if they would have died. Italy went and grabbed a garden hoes from the back of the house and watered the plants. Afterwards he noticed his shirt and shorts were wet from the water and went to go inside to dry up.

He walked inside soaking wet and went to France’s office “Hey, big brother France? Can I have a towel? I kind of got wet outside” The Italian said sheepishly. “Sure-“ France’s eyes widen when he saw the young Italian wet, from head to toe. And it wasn’t even that, that was to problem.

It was the fact he was wearing white see through clothes that made it worse

France blushed and cleared his throat and got up “I’ll get you a towel, and some new clothes, oui?” Italy smiled “Grazie! Sorry for making such a mess, I was out watering the plants for you, since you were busy!” Italy said as he followed France to get a towel. France smiled “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that you know…Here” France said as he gave the Italian a towel. Italy smiled again “Well, you don’t want them to die, do you? You have such beautiful flowers!” Italy complemented as he accepted the towel. France was too busy staring at the now exposed wet skin from the Italians body 

When he then noticed Italy said something, France smiled “U-Uh, merci. Come, You can change in my room.” The Frenchman guided Italy to his room to get him some clothes. He searched for some small clothes he didn’t fit anymore and gave it to Italy, “They might be a bit big for you, but it’s all I got, let me know when you’re done so I can get your clothes and dry them outside” Italy smiled and nodded

“Okay!”

France closed the door and sighed.

It is going to be impossible to be around him now…

He thought as he made his way back to his office. “If I keep on getting distracted I may not be able to get any work done.” Sighing stressfully, he continued on with his work. A few seconds later he went to go check on the Italian. Knocking on the door before opening it “Are you done Ita-“ France froze in place as he stood there and stared eyes wide at the Italians bare back. And slowly his eyes looked further down to-

France looked away and immediately blushed “D-Dèsolè…I didn’t mean-“ Italy chuckled “It is alright big brother France!  We’re both men right?” France’s blush deepened and nodded “Y-Yeah…I will just take your clothes…” Italy nodded and gave France his clothes “Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes by the way!” France smiled “You are welcome…” And left…

A couple of hours later when France was finally done with his work, he went to the kitchen to make something for dinner. At the middle of cooking Italy came from the living room wondering what was that amazing smell came from. Italy hummed as he entered the kitchen “Wow! What is that you’re cooking? It smells REALLY good!” France chuckled “It is called, ‘Coq Au Vin’ it’s almost done, will you s'il vous plaît set up the plates?” Italy nodded as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet and two forks from the kitchen drawer. France brought the pot towards to table using oven mitts and carefully put the pot down.

As he did France caught a glimpse of Italy licking his lips making France think perverted thoughts. Quickly shaking his head, he sat down and sighed “Let’s eat, shall we?” Italy nodded and immediately started to take one of the big drum sticks and started to eat it. France chuckled “Well aren’t you hungry? Did you eat lunch?” Italy nodded “No, I only ate breakfast, I was too busy outside again.” Italy said smiling France chuckled “You didn’t dirty my clothes, did you?” Italy nodded again “Nope! Besides, they don’t fit you anyway!” Italy said. France hummed as he got up and got them two wine glasses, bringing out the wine he poured for both of them an equal amount of wine. France smiled as he sat back down. “You could have asked me to make you something, instead of starving” Italy waved it off “its fine! I wasn’t starving.” France nodded

 

Italy taking a sip of the wine moaned in delight, causing weird things to happen in France’s body. “This is so good! I wish I had enough money for this, too bad I can only afford the cheaper ones. Italy said pouting  
When they were done, France gathered their plates and forks and started to wash them. Italy sighed rubbing his stomach “Ah, that was good big brother France! Even though it’s not better then pasta, It’s still good!” France chuckled and shook his head

“Well, I better go! Thanks for having me big brother France!” France smiled “Thank you for visiting, it was nice to see you again.”

I missed you…

He added in his mind. Italy smiled “Your welcome! If you feel alone, just let me know! Sì?” France nodded as he guided to the door “Merci…” they both said their goodnights and Italy was gone. France sighed. He didn’t know how he survived. But he’s glad that he’s gone, not that he didn’t like him around, it’s what he does to him when he’s around him, and he does things to his body mentally and physically. And he’s scared that he would do something stupid that he’ll regret…

But the thing that he’s most scared of is rejection. He’s been rejected before, he knows the feeling of being rejected and the feeling of rejecting someone. He’s been through them all, but he couldn’t’ handle being rejected by Italy that would hurt the most. He wouldn’t know how to handle that…

A clash of thunder from the sky interrupted France’s thoughts, looking outside from his window he saw that it was raining furring his eyebrows as another clash of thunder came, showing lightning this time. Hopefully Italy was okay, he knows he hated these types of storms. Suddenly his phone rang, picking up his phone he saw Italy’s number on it.

Speaking of Italy…

He answered the phone “Salut Italy, did you get home saft-“

“F-France, I-I’m scared!” France narrowed his eyes as he heard the Italian sob “Italy? Italy, where are you?” France heard thunder from outside, and also heard thunder from the other line,

He must be close by…

“Italy, where are you?”

“I-I don’t know! I-I was walking towards my house th-then I started to hear thunder and it started raining, and now I’m scared! Please France! I’m scared!” France panicked but composed himself. “Okay, tell me what you see around you…” Italy sniffled “O-Okay, uh…There are-there are benches…And…And a playground…I might be in a park…I-I don’t know…” France quickly opened the door and grabbed his jacket along with him “Okay, stay there, alright? Don’t go anywhere” Italy sniffled again “O-Okay…” And hung up.

Sighing, France ran as he ran he thought of the nearest park from his house, cursing when nothing came in his mind. “Damnit! Where could he be?!” France then stopped at a park he looked around to see if it fit Italy’s description, when it wasn’t the right one, he went to the next one, and that wasn’t the right one either, cursing under his breath France finally found the park after thirty minutes of looking through parks.

He looked around the park searching for the Italian “Italy!” He yelled out when he didn’t hear a response he tried again “Italy!” he searched around again but he saw no one. When he heard a loud roaring thunder, he heard whimpers nearby looking around again he saw Italy’s curl from behind a tree. Rushing towards his side he kneeled down beside him and put his jacket around his shivering body

“B-Big brother France!”

France picked him up bridle style and hushed him as he sobbed in his chest crying, breaking France’s heart. “Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, Let’s go back, non?” Italy nodded and they went back to France’s house.

-:-

When France got the Italian in, he was still shivering. France wrapped him in a towel and took off his shirt and pants so they could dry outside when the rain stops then put some new clothes on the Italian before laying Italy on his guest bed.

“T-Thank you…” France looked back to Italy who was looking back at him. He smiled “You are welcome mon ami…” About to get off the bed Italy grabbed his wrist making France stop. He looked back at Italy who had watery eyes “Can you…Stay until I fall asleep?” France paused before nodded and getting under the covers and laid down with Italy until he fell asleep… 

France watched as Italy slept peacefully, his chest rising and lowering slowly. France slowly got up and left the room but not after looking back for a moment before closing the door.

France laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling doing nothing. He couldn’t fall asleep with all the thoughts running through his head. Things about Italy, and how he was supposed to handle him the next day. Groaning France got up and went to his kitchen, opening his cupboard where he kept all his alcohol in. Taking out a bottle of Genièvre and poured it in a small glass. Feeling the burning in his throat from the alcohol as he was drinking almost all of it before refilling it again.

He was such a mess right now…

He did the same thing for a couple of times before the bottle was almost empty. Putting the cap back on and placing it back in his cupboard he decided to go for a walk since it stopped raining for a while. The ground and grass were still damp from the rain, and drops of water were slipping off of trees as he walked around the neighborhood, he was pretty sure he was drunk, or at least half drunk, so he was wobbling a bit. But of course, he didn’t care.

France sat on a bench nearby sighing. He went for a walk purposely to get thoughts out of his mind, but instead it did the exact opposite, groaning as he rubbed his face tiredly, he’s been walking for a full five hours, trying to get away from his problems

Or, problem….

France got up and walked back to his house (Drunkenly) so Italy wouldn’t wake up in his house alone…

Well whatever god that exist sure doesn’t like him…

When he got home and enter the kitchen to get some water Italy was sitting down at the dinner table, not saying a word. France furrowed his eyebrows “Italie, what are you doing up?” Italy still didn’t move

Italy yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly “I don’t know, I guess I woke up because you weren’t sleeping with me” Italy said smiling, France smiled back “Why don’t I drop you off at your house? I am sure your brother is worried about you” Italy yawned again waving it off “Romano is staying at big brother Spain’s house, besides, I like spending time with you France!” Italy said smiling, “Well…I’ll be working again, and I don’t want to leave you bored…”

“You won’t leave me bored! I can cook something for you while you work!”

France narrowed his eyes

There’s just no stopping him is there?

“Italy….”

“Sì?”

“I-I’m asking you to leave…”

Italy frowned “W-Why? Did I do something wrong? Why are you asking me to leave?” France felt his mouth go dry when he saw the sad look on Italy’s face

“I-I….”

I’m sorry…

He said absently in his mind, clearing his throat he tried to find an excuse to make

“I’m far too busy, and I-I would like it to be quit…”

“I-I will stay quit! I promise! I won’t say a word, not a peep!” He said as his eyes begged and pleaded

But why?

France shook his head “Ita-“

“I can even stay outside! I-I won’t mind! Even if it’s raining, please d-don’t kick me out!” at this point Italy was in tears breaking France’s heart. France bit his lip trying hard to compose himself

“Italy...Stop…”

“I’ll clean your house, make your bed, and wash your clothes. Just don’t kick me out!”

“Italy, please stop” His tone this time sounding a little threatening but Italy didn’t care he still went on

“No! I Won’t! I won’t leave unless you give me a better reason to!”

“Italy, stop it” he said warningly

“Why?! I just want to spend time with you since-”

“I said stop!” He yelled grabbing Italy’s wrist, Italy’s eyes widen in surprise

He’s never seen France this mad before

“You want to know why?! It’s because every time you are around me, every time I see you, I go crazy! And I don’t want to do anything I might regret, because I like you!”

France’s eyes widen once he realized what he had said, letting go of Italy’s hand he took a step back

“I-I’m sorry, I-“

“Then kiss me…”

“W-What…?

“Go on, do it. Kiss me”

“Italy, you don’t-“

Italy Grabbed France by his shirt pulling him closer to his face

“I like you to! So just kiss me!”

France froze still eyes still widen from shock, he then looked down at Italy’s lips as he was licking his own

Just…Just one taste wouldn’t hurt, right?

He slowly leaned forward and the two latched their lips together their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths, soon the kiss evolved into a hungrier and desperate, France gripped on to Italy’s hips moaning as their tongues fought with each other. They both broke off from the lack air panting as they looked each other in the eyes

“Bed?”

“Y-Yeah”

They both walked upstairs going to France’s room, shutting the door behind him, France pinned Italy against the (now) closed door going back to where they had left off. As he kissed the Italian he to fiddle with the Italians belt, trying to unbuckle it, when succeeding they broke off and he pulled his pants down taking them off and throwing it god knows where, and they continued kissing, lifting Italy up by his hips, Italy quickly knew what to do and wrapped his legs around France’s waist as they kissed each other hungrily.

France walked to the edge of his bed and sat Italy on the edge before pushing him down to where his back was now on the bed. He took Italy’s shirt off and started to attack his neck, leaving marks all over making Italy moan and slide his hand through France’s golden locks, France then looked back at Italy smirking when he felt something poking his stomach

“Well, someone is very eager” Italy blushed a pink hue making France want to eat him up

Italy is so, so, cute!

     France thought, he continued on with his work, and started to kiss down his chest, playing with the others nipple. Italy arched his back and moaned

“F-France!”

France then replace one of his hands with his tongues, licking it before sucking on it, loving the sinful sounds the Italian makes. While sucking Italy’s nipples he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper before pulling his pants off.

“F-France, w-wait!”

France stopped and looked to Italy thinking he had done something wrong

“What is it mon cher? Do you want to stop?”

Italy shook his head “Then what is the matter?” Italy nibbled on his lip as he tried to avoid France’s eyes. France cupped Italy’s face in his hands making Italy look at him. France furrowed his eyebrows in concern “Hey, what is wrong? If you want to stop, then that’s okay, I will stop…” He said, his voice gently and his eyes had nothing but kindness in them. Italy shook his head

“N-No, no…It’s not that, it’s just…I-I’m still a virgin…I-I have never been with a man or woman before…” France smiled and caressed Italy’s cheek “There is nothing wrong with that petite Italie”

“But…America-“

“Do not listen to him, it doesn’t matter if you are a virgin or not. I would like you either way” France says smiling. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…”

“No, no. I want to!”

France nodded and started to take off his briefs, as did Italy. Once they were off, France reached into his nightstand drawer for some lube, coating a generous amount on his fingers. “Just relax, it won’t as much if you relax” Italy nodded and watched as France add a finger in him, Italy tried to relax the best he can as France slowly moved his finger in and out

It didn’t take long for Italy to get used to it. He added another finger scissoring them this time as he worked on stretching him he then curled them hitting Italy’s special spot, making the Italian moan loudly “F-France! A-Again! Do it again!” France smirked and kept curling and uncurling his two fingers making Italy go crazy.

After the third finger Italy was begging for more

“Please, please! I want more!”

France nodded and removed his fingers, coating his cock with some more lube before entering Italy

“If you want m-me to stop, tell me. Oui?” France said to which Italy nodded. Once France was fully in he waited for Italy to adjust, trying hard to compose himself from moving. “M-Move” France nodded and slowly came out halfway before thrusting back in making Italy moan, France did the same thing over and over again before he started to thrust at a fast pace.

“Mon amour, you’re so hot a-and tight! You feel so good~” France groaned out, “Please! H-Harder, please!” France smirked “Do you like it when big brother fills you up, and makes you feel good~?” Italy moaned and nodded “Y-Yes, sì!” Then with one hard and deep thrust Italy arched his back “F-Francis! Please, per favore!” France smirked “Say my name again and then maybe I’ll do it again…” Italy whined

“Please! Please, do it again! Please! The Italian begged, France chuckled “Feli~ say it again, and I will do it again” Italy whined again wanting to feel that amazing sensation again “F-Francis, please! Per favore! Do it again!” France chuckled, giving Italy a small peck before he adjusted his hips and slammed back in making Italy moan again

He was sure that everyone would know what they were doing by now

France repeatedly thrusted his hips hitting Italy’s prostate countless of times.

France then began to suck and leave marks on the Italians neck, nibbling a bit of his neck making Italy moan. France panted feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge grunting France groaned “F-Feli~ I’m so close, oh so close!” Italy moaned when he felt France start to stroke his dick along with the speed of his hips. Italy groaned feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm

“F-Francis, I’m I’m-“

Italy moaned loudly as he came hard. Not long after France came, both panting and tired, France slowly pulled out and laid next to Italy

“I-Italy…” 

“S-Sì?”

“Je t'aime …”

“Ti amo…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I misspelled or anything like that! I'm sorry if the sex scene is bad or something -_-II I tried...


End file.
